Les bleus de l'âme
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Naruto est fou amoureux de Sasuke, son ami d'enfance. Malheureusement, Sasuke est déjà en couple et connait l'enfer au quotidien.


**Les bleus de l'âme**

_« Souvent, en le regardant, je songeais qu'il n'avait rien à faire en ce monde. Il était bien trop pur et innocent pour y survivre »_

Un vent âpre soufflait en cette après-midi de novembre. Un sac de cours sur l'épaule, Sasuke Uchiha prenait la direction de l'Université de Tokyo. Il marchait d'un pas déterminé, comme si le trottoir lui appartenait. La brise d'automne griffa son visage pâle aux joues marbrées de pourpre et, machinalement, il se couvrit le nez à l'aide de son écharpe. Ses yeux sombres se levèrent vers le ciel. D'épais nuages noirs dissimulaient les quelques timides rai de soleil qui osaient pointer le bout de leur nez et, au loin, le murmure de l'orage se faisait entendre. La pluie commençait à tomber lorsque Sasuke atteignit enfin l'université, après une vingtaine de minutes.

En traînant les pieds, il gagna l'amphithéâtre, prêt à affronter les deux longues heures de cours qui se profilaient. Etudiant en deuxième année de médecine, Sasuke ne sècherait les cours pour rien au monde. En sifflotant un air de musique, il alluma son NetBook et surfa sur Internet, indifférent au léger brouhaha qui flottait dans l'air. En remarquant qu'il venait à peine de recevoir un nouveau mail d'Aki Yukumura, son petit ami depuis maintenant deux ans, Sasuke sentit son cœur bondir au creux de sa poitrine. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il parcourut vivement les lignes que lui avait écrites son amour. Sasuke avait rencontré Aki lors d'une soirée organisée par son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki. Dès le départ, ils s'étaient plu. Il ne leur fallut que quelques semaines pour s'aimer. Tout avait été ensuite très vite. Alors âgé de dix huit ans, Sasuke quitta la demeure familiale, ignorant superbement les mises en garde de ses parents, pour un petit appartement douillet qu'il partageait avec Aki. Depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour.

Ou presque.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke sursauta légèrement lorsque son téléphone portable vibra contre sa cuisse. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran et soupira, lassé.

« _Je me demandais… est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à moi, Sasuke ?_ »

Et voilà. Toujours la même rengaine. Cela durait depuis des mois et même si au départ, Sasuke s'était pris au jeu, flatté de plaire à un autre homme qu'Aki, il commençait à trouver cette situation agaçante. Son admirateur secret, dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'adresse, lui envoyait au moins deux messages par jour pour lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et qu'il veillait continuellement sur lui. Cependant, à chaque fois que Sasuke essayait d'en savoir davantage sur sa vie privée ou qu'il le questionnait sur son identité, l'admirateur secret ne daignait plus lui répondre. Il arrivait même qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie pendant un ou deux jours avant de refaire subitement surface, comme si de rien n'était. Evidemment, Sasuke n'avait pas jugé utile d'en parler avec Aki. Connaissant la jalousie maladive de son conjoint, le ténébreux préférait ne pas s'y risquer.

Car cela pourrait être pire. Bien pire.

-Yo Sasuke teme !

La voix rauque de Naruto Uzumaki le ramena à la réalité. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, Naruto inspirait le réconfort et la bonne humeur. Sasuke avait toujours songé que Naruto dégageait quelque chose de particulier qui donnait envie à quiconque croisait son chemin de marcher à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. C'était à se demander pourquoi et comment il était encore célibataire. Tout comme lui, Naruto était gay. De nombreux garçons lui couraient après, tant des étudiants que des professeurs, mais aucun ne parvenait à toucher son cœur. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Naruto ne parlait jamais de ces choses-là.

Naruto prit place à côté de Sasuke. Sous le regard amusé de son ami d'enfance, il déballa ses affaires.

-T'es à l'heure dobe, fit remarquer Sasuke, c'est une première.

-Y'a un début à tout dans la vie.

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et entreprit de répondre enfin à son admirateur ô combien lourdingue.

_« Ca m'arrive. Mais seulement parce que je me demande qui tu es en réalité et pourquoi tu me harcèles autant. Ca t'arrive jamais de lâcher prise ? »_

Curieux, Naruto se pencha afin de lire ce qu'il était en train d'écrire.

-A qui t'envoies un message ? demanda-t-il.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, teme.

Les traits de Naruto composèrent une mine boudeuse. Faussement vexé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Normalement, les meilleurs amis, et ben ils se cachent rien, marmonna-t-il.

Sasuke pouffa.

-Putain t'as quel âge ? se moqua-t-il.

-Vingt et un an.

-Ben on dirait pas.

-Exactement comme on dirait pas que t'en as vingt, Sasuke teme !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de fourrer son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean.

-J'répondais au type craignos qui arrête pas de me harceler par SMS, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Occupé à gribouiller sur une feuille blanche, Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

-Il lâche pas l'affaire, hein ? souffla-t-il.

Sasuke lâcha un soupir empreint de lassitude.

-Non. Je pensais pas qu'il existait encore des mecs assez débiles pour draguer de cette façon.

Naruto appuya trop fort sur son crayon. La mine se brisa, roula sur le pupitre avant de tomber sur le sol.

-Heureusement, je n'en ai pas parlé à Aki, confia Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Naruto. Son regard devint soudainement plus froid, dépourvu de lumière. Sous ses joues, ses maxillaires se tendirent, tels deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. La colère déferla en lui comme une vague et, inconsciemment, il serra les poings. Soudainement, il n'entendit plus les éclats de rire des étudiants installés sur la rangée du dessus. Soudainement, il n'eut plus conscience de rien sinon de cette rage innommable qui bouillonnait en lui. Rien qu'entendre son prénom était insupportable.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à quitter ce sale type, Sasuke ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. La colère secouait le moindre de ses mots. Sasuke tressaillit. Un désagréable frisson lui remonta l'échine. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus aborder le sujet « Aki Yukumura » en présence de son ami d'enfance. Simplement parce que Naruto détestait Aki. Il le détestait depuis qu'il connaissait cette autre facette de sa personnalité apparemment parfaite. Il le détestait depuis qu'il savait que Sasuke était une victime. La victime de ses excès de colère. La victime de ses injures. La victime de ses humiliations. Et surtout, la victime de ses coups.

Et tout ça était de sa faute. Oui. Si Sasuke avait rencontré Aki, s'il subissait aujourd'hui toute cette violence et toutes ces souffrances, c'était parce qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de les présenter lors de cette stupide soirée organisée pour l'anniversaire d'une fille qu'il ne fréquentait même plus aujourd'hui. Quel gâchis. Il avait l'impression que sa vie s'était arrêtée un an plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait découvert un Sasuke presque inconscient sur le pas de sa porte, un soir d'été. Il le revoyait encore, tremblant de peur, les joues couvertes de larmes et d'ecchymoses, le bras à moitié cassé, la lèvre inférieure enflée. Immédiatement, Naruto lui avait proposé d'aller porter plainte. Sasuke refusa. _C'est normal de se disputer avec son mec, Naruto._ Voilà ce que Sasuke lui avait répondu. Oui, se disputer dans un couple était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal en ce bas monde. Mais se retrouver avec le corps recouvert de blessures, voilà qui n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. A ce stade, il ne s'agissait plus de simples disputes. Cela relevait de l'acharnement.

Dans un premier temps, cela n'arrivait qu'occasionnellement. Les semaines où Sasuke ne venaient pas en cours se comptèrent sur les doigts de la main. Puis cela arriva de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à devenir un enfer quotidien. Intelligent, Aki ne frappait plus –ou du moins il essayait- Sasuke à des endroits visibles, comme le visage par exemple. Car il ne fallait pas que cela se voit. Non. Il devait continuer à endosser le rôle du petit ami parfait et irréprochable. Après tout, le seul responsable dans toute cette histoire était bien évidemment Sasuke. Un homme ne frappait pas sans raison, bien entendu. Sasuke devait ses passages à tabac à son tempérament agaçant et ô combien énervant. Il était le seul et unique responsable, selon les dires de son charmant petit ami.

Casser la figure à Aki Yukumura, lui fracasser le crâne avec violence, était pratiquement devenu une ambition pour Naruto. Une partie de lui –certainement pas la meilleure- rêvait de tabasser Aki aussi fort qu'il tabassait Sasuke. Si cette part de lui-même l'effrayait, Naruto n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Cependant, Sasuke l'en empêchait. Le ténébreux lui avait fait promette de ne jamais toucher à un cheveu d'Aki. Simplement parce qu'il l'aimait encore, malgré tout. Simplement parce qu'il avait peur que cela se retourne contre lui. Simplement parce qu'Aki Yukumura avait juré de le tuer s'il osait claquer définitivement la porte de leur petit nid douillet. Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais, fierté oblige, mais il mourrait de peur à l'idée de s'en aller. Il avait peur que son bourreau ne le retrouve et mette ses menaces à exécution. Mais il craignait davantage pour Naruto. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami, Sasuke ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Je… préluda -t-il.

Le soulagement se lut sur son visage blême lorsque Kakashi Hatake, le professeur d'anatomie, franchit les portes de l'amphithéâtre. Cela mettait fin à cet insupportable interrogatoire et lui permettait d'esquiver les questions gênantes. Le silence se fit immédiatement et le cours débuta. Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke scrutait le visage de Naruto. Sourcils froncés et mâchoires serrées, il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Nerveusement, il mâchouillait son crayon. Sasuke baissa tristement les yeux. La culpabilité, un sentiment qui ne lui était que trop familier, revint peupler son cœur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'écouta le baratin de Kakashi Hatake. A la fin du cours, chacun partit de son côté, le cœur lourd et l'âme rongée par le remord.

xXxXx

« _L'aimer jusqu'à en crever et m'efforcer de le lui cacher était devenu le combat de ma jeunesse. »_

« _Qui je suis ? Mais je suis ton prince charmant voyons, hahahaha ! »_

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Rien de mieux que d'acheter un deuxième téléphone portable afin d'envoyer des messages douteux à l'amour de sa vie, sans jamais dévoiler son identité. Pendant des années, il s'était torturé, cherchant sans cesse le bon moment pour se confesser. Mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de Sasuke Uchiha, il perdait tous ses moyens. Le courage le fuyait, à l'image de l'eau qui glisse entre les doigts. Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours aimé Sasuke Uchiha. Il l'aimait de loin, mais il l'aimait quand même.

De coutume, la lâcheté ne faisait pas partie des vices de Naruto Uzumaki. Au contraire, son caractère téméraire lui avait valu bien des ennuis lors de son adolescence. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, il devenait plus sensible. Tout ce qui touchait Sasuke le touchait aussi d'une certaine façon. Chaque jour, il quittait, le temps de quelques échanges textuels, son rôle de meilleur ami pour celui de l'amoureux transit à l'identité inconnue, au risque de passer pour un malade mental échappé de l'asile le plus proche. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, Naruto avait découvert combien il était aisé de se dévoiler derrière un écran, quel qu'il soit. Crier son amour à Sasuke ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi facile. Pourtant, le ténébreux faisait la sourde oreille. Il n'entendait pas ses sentiments et ne les prenait pas au sérieux. D'un autre côté, Naruto ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Quel être censé prendrait au sérieux les déclarations d'un illuminé qui ne daignait même pas donner son prénom ?

Allongé sur son lit, yeux rivés sur le plafond, Naruto songeait à Sasuke. En réalité, il passait chaque seconde de sa misérable existence à songer à Sasuke. Sasuke qui ne cessait de le voir comme son meilleur ami, le type sur lequel il pouvait toujours compter, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour. Cependant, rares étaient les fois où il se reposait sur lui. Souvent, même si ses lèvres restaient scellées, le blondinet devinait l'ampleur de sa tristesse. Il connaissait ses peines et comprenait chacune de ses douleurs. A ses côtés, dans la peau d'un meilleur ami au summum de la frustration, Naruto le soutenait par le biais de ses regards. A travers la tendresse de ses gestes, il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Son amour pour Sasuke l'empêchait parfois de vivre sa jeunesse, de se perdre dans d'autres bras, de goûter à d'autres plaisirs. Il se surprenait à se montrer fidèle envers une personne qui n'était même pas au courant de ses véritables sentiments. Existait-il quelque chose de plus stupide en ce monde ? Naruto en doutait. Parfois, rongé par l'impuissance et la colère, il ressentait l'envie de s'en aller loin de la capitale, loin de Sasuke. Juste pour tout oublier et tout recommencer. Ailleurs. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Lorsque ses parents lui proposèrent de s'inscrire à l'Université d'Osaka, Naruto refusa ardemment. De toute façon, il n'était pas suffisament naïf pour croire que s'enfuir à des centaines de kilomètres le libérerait de son amour pour Sasuke.

En soupirant, il se redressa. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il attrapa le paquet de Marlboro qui trainait sur la table de nuit et porta une cigarette à sa bouche. A l'aide d'un briquet, il en chatouilla le bout. D'épaisses volutes de fumée blanche s'élevèrent dans les airs. Naruto avait commencé à fumer l'été dernier. Depuis, il atteignait presque un paquet par jour. Cela le détendait un peu et lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'aux petits malheurs de Sasuke Uchiha. Ses parents, et plus particulièrement sa mère, n'approuvaient pas qu'il s'empoisonne les poumons mais dès qu'ils essayaient d'en discuter, le blondinet s'empressait de clamer qu'il était majeur et vacciné. Finalement, après maintes disputes, mère et fils étaient parvenu à trouver un accord. Naruto était autorisé à fumer seulement s'il le faisait à l'abri du regard de sa mère. Afin d'éviter les conflits inutiles, Naruto se pliait à cette condition. Il ne fumait pratiquement que dans sa chambre.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Il avait essayé d'aimer d'autres hommes, de se lancer dans des relations sérieuses mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire, c'était briser le cœur de ses amants épris de lui. Sans se douter de rien, Sasuke ne manquait jamais une occasion de le sermonner sur son attitude libertine et désintéressée. Amusé, Naruto écoutait patiemment ses remontrances sans broncher. Car il préférait de loin cela à l'indifférence. Sasuke et lui se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Naruto l'avait toujours aimé. Passionné par l'art, il en était même arrivé à entamer les mêmes études que Sasuke, juste pour garder un œil sur lui. Diable, comme il était pathétique ! Pathétique et incroyablement ridicule, au point que c'en était presque risible.

Le cœur en vrac, il se saisit du téléphone portable appartenant à « L'homme mystère », comme le surnommait Sasuke. Le temps de composer un message, il se glissa dans la peau de l'amoureux transit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui de Naruto Uzumaki, l'éternel meilleur ami, se mis à vibrer.

Il venait de recevoir un nouveau message de Sasuke.

_« Pff j'viens encore d'avoir un SMS du mec lourdingue ! Il a pas encore compris que j'étais en couple ou quoi ? »_

xXxXx

_« Son regard brillait constamment, à chaque heure, à chaque seconde, à chaque instant. Seulement, je ne suis jamais arrivé à déterminer s'il brillait à cause des nombreuses larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir ou de l'émerveillement dans lequel il se trouvait constamment plongé »_

-Tes cours d'aujourd'hui se sont bien passés ?

Surpris par le timbre doucereux de sa voix, Sasuke détailla son conjoint de la tête aux pieds. Habituellement, Aki parlait fort et sa voix était à la fois froide et dure. Un peu comme s'il criait en permanence. Allongé sur le canapé du salon, la télécommande en main, il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas.

-Oh Sasuke… tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui… oui ça s'est bien passé, finit-il par répondre.

Aki le fixa pendant encore une salve de secondes avant d'accorder son attention à la télévision. Pensif, il zappa à plusieurs reprises avant de s'arrêter sur un jeu télévisé ridicule.

-T'as parlé avec qui ? reprit-il.

Sasuke leva un instant le nez de l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

-Quoi ?

-Avec qui t'as traîné aujourd'hui ? répéta Aki.

Blasé, Sasuke soupira.

-Avec Naruto, comme d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Aki hocha lentement la tête. Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait le record de vitesse. Par la force de l'expérience, il avait appris la valeur du silence. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop en dire et qu'il était important, voire vital, de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Aki interprétait la moindre de ses paroles, scrutait chacun de ses gestes, y décelant parfois une once de mensonge. La plupart du temps, les conversations débutaient normalement, elles revêtaient une allure banale. Mais, au fil des minutes, elles finissaient par prendre une tournure déplaisante. Dangereuse.

Nerveusement, Aki glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Vous êtes très proches lui et toi, non ?

-On se connaît depuis des années. Naruto est mon meilleur ami.

-Mais l'amitié débouche souvent sur l'amour. Non ?

Sa voix s'était soudainement mise à trembler de colère. Une colère sourde que Sasuke percevait à chaque fois qu'Aki levait la main sur lui. Prudent, Sasuke éteignit son ordinateur et se leva en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Mieux valait changer de pièce. La tension qui planait dans l'air était palpable. Aki était sur le point d'exploser et quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, Sasuke devinait qu'il serait, une fois de plus, le réceptacle de sa haine.

-T'as couché avec Naruto ? demanda Aki.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage blême de Sasuke. Certes, Aki était maladivement jaloux mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le soupçonnait d'entretenir une relation autre qu'amicale avec Naruto Uzumaki.

-Qu…

-Réponds à ma question ! Je te demande si tu t'es aussi fait baiser par cet enfoiré de Naruto Uzumaki ?!

La télécommande valsa à travers la pièce. Dans un bruit sourd, elle s'écrasa contre le mur et vola en éclats. Ivre de colère, Aki bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de Sasuke, poings serrés et regard assassin.

-En fait Sasuke, t'es rien d'autre qu'une petite salope !

Il avait littéralement hurlé. La machine était lancée. Effrayé, Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté. Instinctivement, il recula de plusieurs pas, les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Aki, puis il tourna vivement les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Dans son dos, il entendit les cris de rage de son petit ami. Essoufflé, il se réfugia dans la cuisine et ferma la porte en priant tous les Dieux pour que son conjoint en reste là. Malheureusement, ses prières ne furent pas entendues. D'un violent coup de pied, Aki défonça la porte. Le verre encastré dans le bois de chêne se brisa en mille. Le visage perlé de sueur et les joues marbrées de pourpre, il s'approcha de Sasuke pour le saisir par les cheveux.

Il le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Vainement, Sasuke se débattit en le suppliant d'arrêter. _Calme-toi, calme-toi, viens on va discuter tranquillement_, s'époumonait-il. Mais Aki ne l'écoutait pas. A vrai dire, il ne l'entendait même pas. Il était déjà beaucoup trop loin de ce monde, beaucoup trop loin de cette petite cuisine, pour l'entendre. Le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de son cerveau. Allongé sur le dos, Aki au-dessus de lui, Sasuke comptait les minutes. Il vit toutes les étoiles de l'univers lorsque la main d'Aki heurta une première fois son visage. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la force de son poing s'écrasant contre sa joue. Bientôt, un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres pour atterrir en petites flaques pourpres sur le carrelage. Sa bouche murmura un _lâche-moi_ peu convaincant qui n'arriva pas aux oreilles de son bourreau.

Aki s'acharnait. Il avait la haine. Sasuke la ressentait dans chacun de ses coups. Elle secouait chacune des injures qu'il lui crachait en pleine figure. Comme un réflexe, Sasuke se protégea le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Ses bras lui semblèrent peser une tonne. Et hop un coup de pied dans les côtes. Un autre coup de poing dans le bras. Aki se trouvait à présent assis sur lui, l'empêchant de se relever pour se défendre ou prendre la fuite. En réalité, l'idée de rendre les coups n'effleurait même pas l'esprit de Sasuke. Il était bien trop abasourdi par la pluie de gifles qu'il recevait pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Et puis, bien que cela puisse sembler idiot, il aimait beaucoup trop Aki Yukumura pour lever la main sur lui. Il l'aimait. Et la force de son amour le poussait à croire qu'un jour, tout finirait par s'arranger. Tout finirait par changer. Et dès lors, l'heureuse époque qu'ils avaient jadis connue cesserait de demeurer un souvenir.

La respiration d'Aki était rapide, saccadée. Son front et ses joues étaient trempés de sueur et ses mains étaient couvertes du sang de Sasuke. Son buste se levait et se creusait au rythme de son souffle et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Sur les traits crispés de son visage marbré de pourpre, se lisait la fureur. Une fureur profondément ancrée dans son cœur et dépourvue de limite. Une fureur dont il rendait Sasuke responsable. Une fureur qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'expliquer. Une fureur qui prenait possession de lui, tel un vieux démon, et qui lui faisait perdre son humanité. Une fureur qui faisait de lui un autre homme, l'antipode du garçon tendre et chaleureux qu'il savait parfois être. La tendresse et la douceur dont il faisait montre à certains instants donnaient à Sasuke la force d'y croire encore.

Le passage à tabac ne dura que quelques minutes. Mais pour Sasuke, les minutes prirent une allure d'éternité.

A bout de souffle, Aki leva une dernière fois le bras avant de le laisser tomber le long de son flanc. Quelques mèches noires lui tombaient devant les yeux et collaient à son front humide. Les injures et les cris laissèrent place à un silence inconfortable. Doucement, Sasuke baissa les bras. Paupières closes et respiration lente, il se trouvait à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Aki le contemplait d'un œil affolé, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Son cœur battait la chamade et, du bout des doigts, il effleura la joue de Sasuke. Elle était glacée.

-Je… je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé Sasuke… je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, je t'aime pourtant. Tu le sais ça, hein, que je t'aime ?

En guise de réponse, Sasuke poussa un long soupir empreint de fatigue et de lassitude. Paniqué, Aki bondit sur ses pieds et commença à tourner en rond dans la cuisine tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Nerveusement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il peinait à croire que c'était lui qui avait mis Sasuke dans cet état.

-M… mais tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Oui, de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi énervant, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à draguer tout ce qui bouge, je n'aurais pas besoin de te remettre à ta place !

Sonné, Sasuke ne trouva pas la force de rétorquer. Aki parlait vite. Très vite. Il prenait à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase.

-J'ai trouvé la solution, continua-t-il, j'ai trouvé la solution pour que ça n'arrive plus. Toi et moi, on va toujours rester ensemble, d'accord ? Du moins pour l'instant. De toute façon, ce sont tes parents qui paient tes études, tu ne travailles pas et tes cours sont disponibles sur le net, tu n'auras qu'à étudier à la maison. Quant à moi, je prendrais un congé sans soldes pendant quelques temps… comme ça Sasuke, on sera ensemble tout le temps et je ne m'inquièterais plus, d'accord ? Hein ? D'accord ?

Puis il arrêta de marcher. Sourcils légèrement froncés, il détailla Sasuke avec une pointe de dégoût.

-Réponds-moi ! cria-t-il.

A demi-conscient, Sasuke ne laissa échapper qu'un discret gémissement. Irrité, Aki s'accroupit à côté de lui et le saisit par le col de son pull. Il le secoua violemment.

-Oh ! T'attends quoi pour me répondre ?! Tu cherches encore à m'énerver, c'est ça ?!

Certainement par miracle, Sasuke réussit à ouvrir d'abord un œil. Puis l'autre.

-O… oui, bafouilla-t-il, je suis… totalement… d'accord.

D'accord pour quoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Un bourdonnement agaçant peuplait ses oreilles et couvrait les paroles d'Aki. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait depuis tout à l'heure. En jurant, Aki le lâcha. La tête de Sasuke heurta violemment le sol, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. D'un revers de manche, Aki s'essuya le front et quitta la cuisine pour le salon, laissant Sasuke reposer au milieu de son propre sang. Vidé, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et posa les pieds sur la table. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir.

Sasuke resta là, allongé sur le sol glacé de la cuisine. Des minutes, des heures, s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne pleinement connaissance. Péniblement, il se redressa sur son séant. Il grimaça en sentant les dos de son dos craquer les uns après les autres. Le son de la télévision lui parvint depuis le salon. Aki était calmé. Comme d'habitude, il aurait certainement la paix pendant plusieurs jours. Puis viendrait le temps des promesses, des excuses et des longues déclarations d'amour que Sasuke ne croyait plus. Enfin, le côté sombre d'Aki finirait par reprendre le dessus sur l'amour et les promesses. Et cela recommencerait une nouvelle fois. Ca recommençait toujours. En s'appuyant contre le comptoir, il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds. Fatiguées, ses jambes tremblaient un peu et lorsqu'il commença à marcher, il crut un instant qu'elles allaient se défiler. L'esprit embrouillé et le corps meurtri, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata que le crépuscule était tombé sur Tokyo. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha du miroir fixé au mur, juste au-dessus du lavabo.

Une lueur d'horreur traversa son regard.

Son œil gauche n'était plus qu'une fente brillante entourée par une peau violacée et enflée. Du sang séché colorait de rouge sa lèvre inférieure légèrement ouverte et sur son menton pendouillait encore un mince filet pourpre. Sur ses joues étaient ancrés quelques sillons de sang séché. Pris d'un vertige, Sasuke s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Une sensation nauséeuse remonta le long de sa gorge et il plaqua la main contre sa bouche. De grosses larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et balayèrent le sang étalé sur ses joues endolories. Ses larmes étaient pleines de colère. Elles brûlaient de colère. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et il soupçonna deux d'entre elles d'être brisées. Il avait mal partout. Son corps lui faisait mal, son cœur lui faisait mal, son âme elle-même lui faisait mal.

Si ses parents et son frère aîné le voyaient dans cet état, ils en auraient un haut-le-cœur.

Seulement, cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il ne les voyait pratiquement plus. Aki ne lui permettait pas de leur rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait. Il l'isolait des siens afin d'en faire une proie facile. Après l'avoir séparé de sa famille, il cherchait maintenant à l'éloigner de Naruto, son seul véritable ami.

Il était si faible. Il se sentait pitoyable et avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Non. Bien au contraire. Lors de son adolescence, il lui était même arrivé de casser la figure à certains camarades de classe, simplement parce qu'ils avaient osé se moquer de lui ou le regarder de travers. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le même. Aki l'avait tellement détruit de l'intérieur, il avait saccagé sa confiance en soi et son estime de soi. Sa fierté inébranlable et son ego démesuré d'antan s'étaient envolés. A force d'insultes et d'humiliations, Aki l'avait brisé. Complètement. Et parce qu'il avait aujourd'hui le sentiment de n'être rien, il se trouvait incapable de se défendre.

Et maintenant, le voilà recouvert d'hématomes et de blessures. Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il pouvoir se rendre en cours le lendemain ? Quelle excuse pourrait-il bien inventer à Naruto ? Aucune, sans aucun doute. Cette fois, les coups étaient visibles. En marmonnant des injures entre ses dents, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita mourir.

xXxXx

_« Il vivait l'enfer. Quotidiennement. Et pourtant, il ne cessait jamais de sourire. Quant à moi, son sourire était devenu ma raison d'exister »_

-Hey Naruto ! Attends !

Le concerné regarda par-dessus son épaule. Kiba Inuzuka, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, courrait dans sa direction. D'un geste vif, Naruto jeta sur l'asphalte la cigarette jusqu'alors prisonnière de ses lèvres et l'écrasa avec son talon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda laconiquement le blondinet.

-T'aurais pas vu Sasuke ? demanda Kiba d'une voix essoufflée, je lui ai prêté un livre le mois dernier et j'aimerais bien le récupérer… j'en ai besoin pour l'un de mes cours.

Lassé, Naruto croisa les bras.

-Non, soupira-t-il, je n'ai pas vu Sasuke.

Une mine déçue se peignit sur le visage de Kiba.

-Oh… d'accord. Je pensais que t'aurais une idée d'où il pourrait se trouver, comme vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble.

-Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, Kiba.

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent courtoisement et Kiba tourna les talons. Pensif, Naruto le regarda s'éloigner. Puis il reprit son chemin, la démarche leste. Il marcha jusqu'à arriver sur un petit pont métallique où il s'arrêta. La douce mélodie de la rivière s'écoulant calmement couvrit un instant le bruit de la circulation. Naruto se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son ami d'enfance.

Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, la voix familière de Sasuke se fit entendre.

-_Quoi ?_

-Yo Sasuke teme ! claironna Naruto d'un ton joyeux, comment ça va depuis le temps ? T'es touj…

-_Naruto_, l'interrompit Sasuke.

Le sourire béat qui était scotché aux lèvres du blondinet s'évapora. Le ton employé par Sasuke le laissait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_Je suis malade,_ expliqua Sasuke._ Est-ce que ça t'ennuierais de me filer tes notes de cours ?_

Naruto s'accouda à la rambarde du pont.

-Idiot. Tu sais bien que non. Je peux passer chez toi après les cours pour te les donner si tu veux. Par la même occasion, on pourra se manger une pizza en regardant une connerie à la télé.

-_Non… non, ne viens pas. Tu n'as qu'à me les envoyer par mail._

Naruto baissa tristement les yeux pour contempler la rivière. Une douleur aigue lui perforait littéralement le cœur.

Cela avait recommencé. Sasuke n'était pas souffrant, Naruto l'avait immédiatement compris. Certainement était-il trop amoché pour oser se montrer à l'université.

-Pourquoi tu te défends jamais ? chuchota-t-il presque. Pourquoi, Sasuke ?

-_Parce que je l'aime et que je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. Tu sais, j'ai besoin de lui. _

_Je l'aime… j'ai besoin de lui…_

Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté.

-D'accord, conclut-il. Je t'enverrai mes notes par mail ce soir.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants. Sasuke esquiva habilement chacune des questions de Naruto et le blondinet n'insista pas, soudainement vidé de ses forces. Puis Sasuke le remercia et mis fin à la conversation. Finalement, Naruto n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire que Kiba Inuzuka le cherchait partout. Pris par une colère noire, Naruto eut envie de balancer son téléphone portable dans la rivière et de s'enfuir loin de Tokyo afin d'oublier tout ce qui concernait Sasuke Uchiha. Cependant, il se ravisa et s'empressa de fourrer son Samsung dans la poche de sa veste avant d'allumer une cigarette. D'un œil absent, il regarda la fumée blanchâtre s'élever dans les airs, puis disparaître. Il songea combien il aimerait faire de même.

Il avait toujours aimé l'idée qu'on pouvait faire tout ce que l'on voulait de sa vie, que l'on pouvait se réveiller un beau matin et décider de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il se rendait compte que cela n'était pas toujours possible ou du moins, que cela n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait. Et quand bien cela serait possible, est-ce Sasuke trouverait la force de le faire ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait un matin où il se réveillerait en prenant la décision irrémédiable de se séparer de son bourreau ? Naruto n'en était pas convaincu. Sasuke était beaucoup trop sous l'emprise d'Aki pour oser lui tenir tête et, même si cela ne faisait pas plaisir à Naruto, il l'aimait.

Dans un élan de détresse, le blondinet se saisit du téléphone de « L'homme mystère ». Etant donné que son répertoire ne possédait qu'un seul et unique numéro, il n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui il destinait son message. Ou plutôt, son cri du cœur.

Cette fois-ci, le message de « L'homme mystère » ne contenait que deux mots :

_« Je t'aime »_

Message envoyé.

Il attendit de longues minutes sur le pont, le cœur en lambeaux et l'esprit chamboulé.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

xXxXx

_« Son visage laiteux, encadré par d'épaisses mèches noires, reflétait une infinie douceur. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine »_

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Bouche bée, Sasuke dévisagea son meilleur ami comme s'il était devenu fou. Les épaules et les cheveux couverts de neige, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, Naruto arborait un sourire insolent. Cette insouciance agaça Sasuke au plus haut point. En jurant, il referma discrètement la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras, sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ? répéta-t-il, bordel de Dieu, pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Sympa l'accueil, râla le blondinet, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir dobe. Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, ça fait plus d'une semaine que t'es pas venu en cours alors je m'inquiétais. Je passais juste pour m'assurer que tu n'étais pas mort et en train de te décomposer dans une ruelle sombre, Sasuke teme.

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit sur un silence avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Les yeux bleus de Naruto scrutaient attentivement son visage, à la recherche d'un hématome ou d'une blessure. Ils n'en découvrirent aucun. Puis ils s'ancrèrent dans les perles onyx de Sasuke pour les fouiller, en quête d'une once d'émotion. Ils n'en trouvèrent aucune.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient vides.

Eteints.

-Tu me laisses pas entrer ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

-Non. Tu dois partir. Tout de suite.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Aki apparut sur le pas de la porte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Dans un geste de domination et de possessivité, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. Le visage de Sasuke pâlit à vue d'œil et ses traits se crispèrent immédiatement. A la fois impuissant et terrifié, il baissa les yeux pour se perdre dans la contemplation de ses pantoufles tandis qu'Aki et Naruto se défiaient du regard.

-Tiens… Naruto-kun… ça fait longtemps.

-Aki…

-Tu passais prendre des nouvelles de Sasuke ?

-T'as tout compris. Ca fait une semaine que Sasuke sèche les cours et ça ne lui ressemble pas mais je suppose que tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ?

-Et donc je m'inquiétais.

Le sourire d'Aki s'élargit un peu.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part, souffla-t-il.

Un étrange malaise flottait dans l'air. L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue lourde, insupportable. Pendant un instant, le regard de Naruto jongla Sasuke et Aki. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Le blondinet connaissait Sasuke depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que les études étaient extrêmement importantes pour lui, au même titre que l'amitié. Voilà pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Simplement parce que cela ne ressemblait pas à Sasuke de rater les cours, tout comme cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas donner signe de vie pendant plusieurs jours. Sasuke était à la fois son meilleur ami et l'amour de sa vie. Plus encore, Naruto le considérait comme une part de lui-même. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui les connaissaient avaient pour habitude de les taquiner en surnommant Sasuke « le Yin » et Naruto « le Yang », tant leurs deux personnalités se complétaient.

L'un sans l'autre, ils étaient comme incomplets. Pour être vraiment eux-mêmes, ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble.

-Sasuke…

Là tout de suite, Naruto se sentit prêt à agir. Il se trouvait à deux doigts d'arracher Sasuke de ces bras et de casser la figure à Aki. Ensuite, il se serait confessé et, bien évidemment, Sasuke aurait répondu à ses sentiments. Ils se seraient finalement embrassés comme des forcenés, heureux de vivre, heureux de demeurer ensemble. Puis ils auraient fait l'amour jusqu'au lendemain. Dans une comédie romantique digne de Hollywood, cela aurait été faisable. Mais dans la réalité, c'était autre chose. Lentement, Sasuke secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le cœur de Naruto se glaça d'horreur. Sasuke l'implorait littéralement du regard. Il le suppliait de s'en aller. S'en aller et… ne jamais revenir.

Il ne le sauverait pas aujourd'hui.

-Si t'as rien d'autre à dire, tu peux t'en aller, s'exclama Aki d'un ton froid. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Et ce type qui osait lui parler comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien…

Comme cela l'énervait. A l'apogée de la colère, Naruto serra les poings, réprimant la féroce envie d'en balancer un dans le visage de ce parfait abruti. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke. Toujours rien. A bout de forces, il baissa les armes. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons, abandonnant Sasuke à son enfer. Dehors, la neige commençait à tomber. Le cœur lourd et la démarche traînante, Naruto déambula dans le centre ville sans trop savoir où il allait.

Sasuke lui avait semblé en pleine forme, pas du tout malade.

-Merde… ce salopard le séquestre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Séquestré. Enfermé entre quatre murs. Privé de tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Naruto serra les dents. Il n'imaginait que trop bien la souffrance de Sasuke. Son ami d'enfance était claustrophobe et sa plus grande crainte serait d'être enterré vivant ou prisonnier d'un endroit d'où il était impossible de s'échapper. Naruto se souvenait encore de ce jour où ils étaient resté coincés dans l'ascenseur de l'Université. Cela n'avait même pas duré une heure mais Sasuke s'était trouvé à deux doigts de la syncope.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Aller trouver la police ? Quelle blague. Même si la police le prenait au sérieux, même si elle prenait la peine de se rendre sur place pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos, Aki se glisserait dans la peau d'un homme irréprochable. Et, tel un parfait abruti, Sasuke jouerait le jeu à merveille. En d'autres termes, Naruto risquait de se retrouver derrière les barreaux d'une cellule s'il osait colporter des accusations aussi graves sans avoir de preuves. Sasuke craignait bien trop son petit ami pour oser se rebiffer, Naruto le savait.

Sasuke avait peur. Il avait toujours peur que cela soit _pire_. Souvent, Naruto se demandait ce qui pourrait bien être pire que le calvaire qu'il endurait au quotidien.

Hélas, malgré lui, il aurait bientôt la réponse.

xXxXx

_« Je l'aimais tellement que souvent, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser. Parfois, je me disais qu'aimer avec une telle force devrait être interdit. »_

Le crépuscule était déjà tombé sur Tokyo lorsque Naruto Uzumaki regagna son domicile. Ses parents s'étaient rendus au théâtre et il en avait profité pour s'installer devant le home cinéma du salon. Un bon feu de cheminée, un paquet de chips sur les cuisses et les pieds posés sur la table basse, il regardait un film d'action pendant que la neige tombait silencieusement sur la ville.

On sonna à la porte. Irrité, Naruto fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger du canapé. Le visiteur devrait repartir. Bientôt, le bruit strident de la sonnette fut remplacé par des coups impatients. Bien décidé à entrer, le visiteur tambourinait comme un sauvage contre la porte en bois de chêne. En marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents, Naruto décida de l'envoyer paître. Mâchoires serrées, il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son irritation s'envola immédiatement lorsqu'il découvrit un Sasuke recouvert de neige sur le perron. Frigorifié, le ténébreux tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'avait pas de manteau et ne portait qu'un jean et un simple t-shirt. Naruto baissa les yeux et remarqua que Sasuke était pieds nus. Il était dans un état pitoyable.

-Sas…

-Je peux entrer ? le coupa Sasuke d'une voix étonnement aigue.

-Evidemment ! Dépêche-toi.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. La chaleur du hall d'entrée l'enveloppa immédiatement, telle une étreinte. Le froid avait fait bleuir ses lèvres et ses dents claquaient férocement. Sous la lueur des néons, les hématomes qui recouvraient son visage étaient clairement visibles. Inquiet, Naruto lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de se réchauffer. Sans dire un mot, Sasuke obtempéra. Naruto éteignit la télévision et s'approcha de la fenêtre afin de fumer une cigarette. Il contempla le ciel pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne réapparaisse dans le salon. Emmitouflé dans les vêtements du blondinet, il s'installa au coin du feu. Son teint semblait retrouver un peu de ses couleurs. D'un geste vif, Naruto jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Elle alla s'écraser sur une touffe de neige et s'éteignit instantanément. Puis il referma la fenêtre et s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke.

Il attendit.

-Sasuke… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sasuke garda le silence, yeux baissés. C'était bien la première fois que Naruto le voyait dans un état si pitoyable. De nombreuses égratignures recouvraient ses joues et un cocard impressionnant encerclait son œil gauche. Autour de son cou persistaient encore des empreintes de doigts. Grâce à la douche qu'il venait de prendre, son corps s'étaient réchauffé mais il tremblait toujours. Il tremblait de peur. Naruto connaissait Sasuke depuis des années. Il n'ignorait rien de son tempérament fier et de son ego démesuré. C'était bien la première fois qu'il accourrait chez lui, pieds nus et vêtu d'un t-shirt en plein hiver. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Cependant, Naruto pressentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. De bien plus grave que d'habitude.

Victime de l'emprise d'Aki depuis deux ans, Sasuke ne pleurnichait pas sur son sort et ne se confiait jamais. Il préférait régler ses problèmes seuls, par lui-même. Juste parce qu'il était comme ça. Alors le voir débarquer ainsi sous la neige, pieds nus et complètement affolé, ne rassurait aucunement Naruto. Bien au contraire.

-Je…

La voix de Sasuke chevrotait légèrement. Bientôt de grosses larmes tièdes remplirent ses yeux sombres.

-Je voulais pas… je lui ai dit non. Mais il l'a fait quand même. Tu comprends… ce que je veux dire, Naruto ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Putain Naruto, j'ai eu mal, reprit Sasuke. Il m'a vraiment fait mal. Partout. Dehors comme dedans. Je le suppliais d'arrêter… je voulais que ça s'arrête par n'importe quel moyen… merde, j'avais tellement mal que j'ai prié le ciel… je souhaitais mourir. Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis enfui. J'ai enfilé… les premières fringues qui me sont tombées sous la main et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'enfiler des chaussures. Il m'a poursuivi jusque dans la rue mais… j'ai réussi à le semer. Heureusement, il ne sait pas où tu habites. Je… je suis désolé Naruto… je ne savais pas où aller.

Sa voix tombait de plus en plus dans l'aigu, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il n'eut plus la force de retenir ses larmes et sanglota silencieusement, dignement. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Naruto pour réellement comprendre ce que Sasuke venait de lui confier. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, le blondinet sentit son cœur se glacer d'horreur. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne craignait rien et qu'il avait eu raison d'accourir jusqu'ici. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était son ami et qu'il se sentait prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide. Mieux encore, il aurait voulu lui avouer combien il l'aimait. Mais la colère pris le dessus sur la raison et la bienveillance. Elle déferla en lui, tel un poison, et gangréna chacune de ses paroles.

-Ce qu'il t'a fait… Sasuke, c'est un viol.

-Ne dit pas de conneries. Aki est mon copain.

Naruto se leva pour donner un violent coup de poing au mur.

-Et alors ?! cria-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, que ce soit ton mec ou non, que vous soyez mariés ou non, il s'agit d'un viol je te dis ! Tu lui as dit non et il t'a forcé à coucher avec lui ! Ce connard t'as violé, Sasuke ! Jamais je ne le pardonnerais ! Je vais aller lui casser la gueule ! Tout de suite !

Pris de panique, Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et saisit Naruto par les poignets. Son regard, rempli de peur, avait quelque chose de dément.

-Non ne fais surtout pas ça !

-Quoi ?! Comment t'espérais que j'allais réagir en apprenant ça, hein ?!

-Tu comprends pas que si tu t'en prends à lui, c'est sur moi que ça va retomber ?! C'est moi qui va payer si tu fais ça, Naruto !

Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient étrangement, pleins d'une tristesse qu'il ne parvenait plus à contenir. Si seulement il lui restait encore quelques larmes, il les aurait sans aucun doute déversées à cet instant précis. Epuisé, il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter au fil des secondes. Il n'existait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer combien il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible, aussi fragile. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus d'impliquer Naruto. Naruto qui, sans lui, mènerait certainement une petite vie bien tranquille.

Et lui ? Qu'était-il ? Qui était-il devenu, au fil de ses années ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il se surprenait souvent à se regarder dans le miroir et à interroger son reflet. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec cet homme fort et combatif qu'il était autrefois. Aki l'avait détruit. Entièrement. D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne savait pas dire qui il méprisait le plus : Aki ou l'homme faible et trouillard qu'il était devenu ?

Vaincu, Naruto soupira.

-Très bien, Sasuke. Très bien mais alors il faut que tu portes plainte.

Lentement, Sasuke lâcha les poignets du blondinet.

-C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas, répondit-il.

Naruto eut l'impression de recevoir une claque en plein visage. Non. En fait, c'était plutôt un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de colère.

-Sasuke… je comprends que ce soit dur, je t'accompagnerais si tu veux mais il faut absolument que tu…

-Je te dis que c'est impossible ! Que vont penser les flics, hein ? Que je suis qu'une sale tafiole qui se fait tabasser et violer par son mec ? Ils vont se bidonner la gueule, Naruto ! Si ça se trouve, ils ne me croiront même pas ! Ils vont me dire que je suis un homme et que je n'avais qu'à me défendre !

Naruto serra les poings. C'était toujours le même refrain, toujours la même rengaine. _Je ne peux pas m'en sortir_. _J'ai peur._ Et blablabla. Il commençait à en avoir. Sérieusement marre. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, il ne supportait plus de se sentir impuissant et d'être le spectateur privilégié de cette tragédie. Il ne supportait plus le poids de toute cette responsabilité. Que se passerait-il si un jour il ouvrait insoucieusement le journal et découvrait dans la rubrique des faits divers que son meilleur ami avait été tabassé à mort par son conjoint ? Il s'en voudrait à vie. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il devait agir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Tu m'énerves à la fin ! s'énerva-t-il, t'es toujours malheureux et couvert de bleus mais tu n'agis pas ! Tu fais rien pour que les choses changent ! C'est à se demander si ça te plait de te faire tabasser et humilier du matin au soir ! Dans la vie, il faut se bouger le cul, Sasuke ! Y'a pas de miracle ! T'iras porter plainte, même si je dois t'y obliger !

-Je t'ai dis non !

Sans réfléchir une seconde, Naruto l'attrapa par le poignet et le traîna de force jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

-On va porter plainte ! cria-t-il de plus belle, tu n'as pas le choix ! Il faut que tu le fasses sinon rien ne changera jamais !

-Lâche-moi !

Avec une force que Naruto ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné, Sasuke se dégagea de son étreinte avant de lui coller une baffe en plein visage. Devant ses yeux bleus, une constellation d'étoiles se mis à briller.

-Finalement, vous êtes tous les mêmes, siffla Sasuke. On vous dit non mais ça ne vous empêche pas d'obliger les autres à faire ce que vous avez envie qu'ils fassent.

Sonné, Naruto ne laissa échapper qu'un bref gémissement de douleur. Sasuke le détailla avec une pointe de mépris avant de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Une main sur la poignée, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Naruto le contemplait, décontenancé, une main sur sa joue endolorie.

-Je vais chez mes parents, souffla-t-il. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé.

La porte claqua. Puis ce fut le silence.

_Tous les mêmes._

Non, ils n'étaient justement pas _tous les mêmes_, et c'était précisément ce que Naruto aurait aimé lui faire comprendre. Seulement, il avait toujours été maladroit dans ses mots et dans ses gestes. Il avait la vingtaine et n'était toujours pas capable d'avouer son amour à Sasuke alors qu'il ne rencontrait aucune difficulté à briser le cœur de ceux qui s'amourachaient de lui. Dès qu'il pensait à son ami enfance, le blondinet se sentait soudainement envahi par la tristesse. Était-ce là l'effet que produisait l'amour ? Il était certain que non. En songeant à Sasuke Uchiha, il songeait aussi à Aki et à toutes ces choses que son ami subissait au quotidien. Une vraie torture.

Ce soir-là, il ne trouva pas les mots pour le retenir.

La nausée lui noua la gorge et il déglutit avec difficulté. Nerveusement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux humide et balaya d'un revers de manches les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux bleus. Il ressentait le besoin urgent d'oublier Sasuke Uchiha et tout ce qui allait avec. C'était presque vital. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était lui qui allait sombrer. Sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa sa veste et quitta le domicile familial. Il traversa le quartier et poussa la porte du premier bar se trouvant sur son chemin. Autour de quelques verres, il reçu et rendit de belles paroles, de tendres compliments. Il termina la nuit dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Ce soir-là fut certainement le seul où les traits de Sasuke Uchiha ne peuplèrent pas sa tête.

xXxXx

_« J'aurais pu passer des heures entières à caresser son corps, un peu comme si j'attribuais à mes mains l'étrange pouvoir de balayer tous les bleus qui le recouvrait »_

_Sasuke ! Sasuke, réponds-moi ! T'es où ? Dis-moi où tu es bébé, tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir. Tu m'aimes hein ? Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime aussi. Je suis l'homme de ta vie, tu peux pas vivre sans moi, tu me l'as déjà dit. Téléphone-moi. S'il te plait téléphone-moi, sinon je risque de péter un câble. Tu me réponds là ? Bon Sasuke, tu réponds ? Putain espèce d'enfoiré tu vas répondre ? Si tu réponds pas, je te jures que je débarque chez toi et que je fous le feu à la baraque de tes connards de parents ! Et après, je te crève ! Je te jure que je vais te crever si tu me réponds pas, salope ! Putain tu sais toujours quoi faire pour me mettre en rogne toi, hein ?! Tu cherches encore à m'énerver, c'est ça ? Hein ? Ca te plait de jouer avec mes nerfs, salopard ? Réponds enflure ! Espèce de petit mer…_

Sasuke n'écouta pas la suite du message vocal qu'il venait à peine de recevoir sur son téléphone portable. Il jugeait que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Blasé, il laissa son bras retomber sur les draps tièdes. C'était le quinzième message qu'Aki lui laissait. Evidemment, il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il ne voulait plus entendre ses cris et ses injures. A vrai dire, il ne voulait même plus le revoir. Depuis leur récente rupture, Aki ne cessait de le harceler. Sasuke songeait sérieusement à changer de numéro de téléphone portable. En plus de ses appels incessants, y compris aux petites heures de la nuit, son ex petit ami s'acharnait à lui envoyer des tonnes d'emails dans lesquels il refaisait le monde. Il lui promettait de changer, jurait que cela n'arriverait plus, s'excusait. Il lui avait même affirmé être l'homme de ses rêves. Sasuke l'imaginait parfaitement, occupé à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement où, autrefois, ils discutèrent longuement de leurs rêves et de leur avenir commun. Jusque-là, sous prétexte de l'aimer, Sasuke avait tout pardonné, tout accepté. Mais Aki avait dépassé les bornes. Il avait commis l'irréparable, l'intolérable, l'impardonnable.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke logeait chez ses parents. Malgré les menaces d'Aki, il s'y sentait en totale sécurité. Craignant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Itachi Uchiha, son frère aîné, Aki n'osait pas approcher de la maison. En effet, face à son frère, il ne faisait pas le poids. Avec une simple claque, Itachi était capable de lui faire faire le tour du monde en deux minutes chrono. De plus, Aki avait toujours été du genre à parler beaucoup et à ne rien faire. C'était une grande gueule, ni plus ni moins. Cependant, si Sasuke continuait d'avoir des nouvelles de son ex petit ami, Naruto semblait s'être volatilisé. En toutes ces années d'amitié, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils restaient aussi longtemps sans se parler. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils s'embrouillaient, il y en avait toujours un qui revenait vers l'autre, au détour d'une taquinerie ou d'une boutade stupide. Dès lors, la vie reprenait son cours et ils s'entendaient de nouveau comme au premier jour, comme si de rien n'était.

Cette fois, c'était différent, Sasuke le devinait aisément. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple dispute. C'était beaucoup plus grave que ça mais le ténébreux ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela avait été trop loin. Rien à voir avec les petites broutilles habituelles. Allongé sur son lit, il se torturait l'esprit depuis plus d'une heure à la recherche d'un sens, d'une explication. Naruto n'était pas seulement inquiet pour lui. C'était bien plus profond que ça. Il y avait autre chose.

Mais quoi ?

Etrangement, il avait la désagréable impression que s'il n'agissait pas, leur amitié ne serait définitivement plus qu'un douloureux souvenir. Car cette fois, Naruto ne reviendrait pas vers lui. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas, bien qu'il détestait ardemment mettre sa fierté de côté pour... pour quoi au fait ? S'excuser ?

En soupirant, Sasuke se redressa sur son séant. D'un œil hésitant, il contemplait l'écran de son téléphone portable. Son cœur battait à n'en plus finir. Décidant que Naruto valait finalement bien plus que son stupide ego, il se résolut à l'appeler. Simplement car il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde.

Désormais, il l'était certainement l'une des personnes qu'il aimait et estimait le plus au monde.

Il ne fallut même pas deux sonneries avant que Naruto ne décroche. Sur le coup, Sasuke se demanda depuis combien de temps il attendait son coup de fil.

-Naruto ?

_-T'appelles sur mon téléphone, Sasuke teme. Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?_

Un sourire empreint de soulagement naquit sur les lèvres du ténébreux.

-T'es toujours fâché contre moi ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Il y eut un bref silence.

_-Je suis pas fâché_, finit par répondre Naruto._ Tu es où ?_

-Chez mes parents. Tu veux passer ?

_-Je peux pas là. Je suis à la salle de sport mais je peux venir ce soir._

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

-La vérité c'est que… j'ai vraiment… envie de te voir.

Comme un réflexe, il se mordit la langue. Que Diable venait-il de dire ?

Connaissant le tempérament blagueur de son ami, Sasuke s'attendit à ce qu'il se moque gentiment de lui, par le biais d'une boutade ou d'un mauvais jeu de mots, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais Naruto ne fit rien de cela.

_-D'accord. Je suis là dans vingt minutes montre en main. _

Puis Naruto raccrocha. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Sasuke pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, yeux perdus dans le vide, et téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans la voix de Naruto. Au contraire, Sasuke ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu adopter un ton aussi sérieux. Presque grave. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas Naruto aussi bien qu'il aimerait le croire, finalement. Naruto avait certainement ses secrets, lui aussi, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas forcément partager, même avec son ami d'enfance. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, Aki arriverait à ses fins, qu'il réussirait à le placer entièrement sous son emprise en semant le doute dans son esprit. Hélas, désormais, ce n'était pas seulement en lui qu'il n'avait plus confiance. Il ne croyait plus en rien, ni en personne

Aki ne l'avait pas seulement brisé : il avait également démoli ses principes et ses convictions. Par ses mots cruels, il était parvenu à détruire sa confiance et son optimiste naturel. Par ses coups, il l'avait réduit à l'état d'objet, au statut d'une chose sans âme et sans aucune importance. Par ses injures, il avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de peur et d'impuissance, sentiment qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors encore jamais ressenti. Quelques années suffirent pour anéantir tous ses espoirs et ses projets d'avenir. Quelques années suffirent pour le transformer, littéralement.

Mais proportionnellement à cela, combien d'années lui faudrait-il pour se reconstruire ?

Combien d'années seraient nécessaires pour retrouver goût à la vie ?

Y arriverait-il seulement ?

Parfois, il en arrivait à penser qu'il valait mieux renoncer à la vie. Si le courage ne lui manquait pas, sans doute l'aurait-il déjà fait depuis longtemps.

-Sasuke ?

Ramené dans la réalité, le concerné sursauta légèrement. La voix calme et tranquille de sa mère l'appela une nouvelle fois.

-Sasuke ? Tu es là ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton précipité.

-Naruto est là, je lui dis de monter, d'accord ?

Mikoto Uchiha n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils cadet. Bientôt, les escaliers de bois grincèrent et Naruto apparut devant lui, l'air penaud. Pendant des minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, les deux amis se fixèrent avec une intensité troublante, ne sachant quoi dire. Chacun attendait que l'autre prononce un mot, fasse un geste. C'était toujours Naruto qui revenait vers Sasuke. Détestant les conflits, il tentait de renouer le contact avec son ami d'enfance en utilisant l'humour et la taquinerie. Quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la situation, Naruto s'en sortait toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais aujourd'hui, même lui paraissait perdu, déboussolé. Même lui ne savait quoi dire.

Sans dire un mot, il prit place aux côtés de Sasuke. Le lit grinça légèrement sous son poids. Yeux baissés, Sasuke jouait nerveusement avec un pan de sa chemise.

-Naruto… je suis désolé si je t'ai causé du souci, articula-t-il dans un souffle.

Le blondinet lui décocha un sourire tendre.

-Nan, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un imbécile. Tu avais besoin d'un ami et je n'ai fait que te sermonner. Pardonne-moi.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke le bouscula affectueusement de l'épaule. Naruto lui répondit par une tape amicale. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Pourtant, le sourire insouciant jusqu'alors figé sur les lèvres fines de Naruto s'évapora comme de la fumée. Sans aucune raison apparente, son cœur accéléra ses battements. Leurs épaules se touchaient maintenant. Le parfum singulier de Sasuke titillait ses narines et la chaleur émanant de son corps le faisait presque tressaillir. En sentant le feu lui monter aux joues, il se racla la gorge.

-Mais je suis là maintenant… je suis là… Sasuke, je vais t'aider. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi… je vais veiller sur toi.

Le ténébreux planta son regard dans le sien. Alors, Naruto fut parcouru d'un frisson qui n'avait plus traversé son corps depuis longtemps. Là, juste entre le cou et les genoux. Un frisson qui hérissait toute la surface de sa peau. _Détourne les yeux. Détourne les yeux ou je risque de faire une énorme connerie_, songea-t-il malgré lui. Car il voulait l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite. Il le désirait avec ardeur. Plus que jamais, il souhaitait découvrir la saveur de ses lèvres et glisser une main dans ses cheveux noirs afin d'en connaître la douceur.

Un regard voilé de désir, un battement de cœur rapide. Une impulsion soudaine creux de la poitrine et une chaleur inconnue colorant les joues. Ils se fixèrent durant des secondes interminables, des secondes au cours desquelles la crainte et l'envie se côtoyèrent dangereusement.

Tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient lentement, Naruto ne parvenait pas à quitter les yeux de Sasuke. Ces deux océans d'encre noire dans lesquels il aimait plonger.

-Parce que… je…

Il ne trouvait même plus ses mots. Naruto ne lutta plus. A quoi bon, après tout ? Il avait lutté pendant des années, sans succès. Vainement, il s'était battu contre ses sentiments, contre ses impulsions, contre ses désirs. Aujourd'hui, il capitulait. Face aux yeux de Sasuke, il baissait les armes pour ne plus jamais les lever. Car sa décision était prise : si Sasuke le rejetait, alors il n'insisterait plus. Il prendrait le premier train et partirait continuer ses études à Osaka. Seul Sasuke le retenait à Tokyo. Rien d'autre. Délicatement, sa main se posa sur la joue de Sasuke. Sa peau était chaude. D'abord, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement, hésitantes. Puis elles se rencontrèrent pleinement. Les bras de Sasuke s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Naruto, naturellement, comme si leur place s'était toujours trouvée là. Docilement, il se laissa partir vers l'arrière, entraînant Naruto avec lui.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais Naruto n'aurait imaginé que Sasuke se donnerait à lui si facilement, si naturellement. Paupières closes et joues marbrées de pourpre, Sasuke répondait à ses baisers avec une frénésie qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas. Embrasser Sasuke était encore mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il songea qu'il pouvait mourir, là, tout de suite. Cela lui importait peu car il venait de goûter au bonheur. Contre sa poitrine, le cœur de Sasuke battait tout aussi rapidement. Naruto était doux, Naruto était tendre. Il ne possédait pas une once de violence ou de méchanceté. Ses bras le rassuraient, il se sentait enfin protégé. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter ses bras. Pour rien au monde…

_T'es juste une petite salope, Sasuke ! Y'a que le train qui te passe pas dessus ! T'as déjà pensé à te faire payer au moins ?_

Sasuke rouvrit grand les yeux. Aki hurlait dans ses oreilles. Désormais, Sasuke ne parvenait plus à se souvenir du timbre qu'adoptait sa voix lorsqu'il ne criait pas.

_T'aimes ça hein, te faire prendre par tous ces connards ? Tu te fais sauter par n'importe qui et tu me dis non à moi, c'est ça ? Tu te crois mieux que moi, hein, Sasuke ?_

Ensuite, Aki lui avait violemment tordu le bras. Tellement violemment que Sasuke crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Sa virilité prit un coup, m'enfin, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Il entendait encore le cliquetis de la ceinture d'Aki. Du sentiment d'impuissance et de dégoût qui l'avait submergé lorsque leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un. Il se souvenait de tout. Du début à la fin. Dans les moindres détails. Il se rappelait de chaque insulte, de chaque coup. Il se remémorait ses mouvements brutaux et sauvages, destinés à le blesser. A le blesser _de l'intérieur_. A le souiller définitivement. Il se souvenait parfaitement des soupirs rauques d'Aki, du sombre plaisir qu'il prenait à détruire ce qu'il restait de lui. Il se revoyait, allongé sur le sol, le visage couvert de larmes et le corps meurtri. Il revoyait ce liquide rougeâtre et chaud qui dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses.

Et puis…

Soudainement, ce n'était plus Naruto qui se trouvait allongé au-dessus de lui. Ce n'étaient plus ses mains qui le caressaient avec douceur. Ce n'étaient plus ses lèvres qui s'aventurait au creux de son cou. Ce n'étaient plus ses soupirs que Sasuke entendait. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes noyèrent ses yeux noirs. Regard figé sur le plafond et traits tendus, il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Ses bras, ses jambes, son buste tremblaient comme des cordes de guitare. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

Jamais.

Aki l'avait condamné à perpétuité.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas.

-Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Sasuke ? Dis quelque chose…

L'inquiétude se lisait aisément sur le visage du blondinet. D'un revers de manche, Sasuke essuya ses larmes avant de lui décocher un doux sourire.

-Non, articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste… trop tôt pour moi. C'est tout.

Naruto comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'insista pas et se redressa. Sasuke l'imita, l'air désolé.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

Ce fut une véritable bombe.

-Il me faut du temps, Naruto.

Le blondinet eut l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur mais, certainement par miracle, il parvint à sourire.

-Alors je saurais me montrer patient. En attendant…

En poussant un soupir d'aise, il s'allongea.

-On pourrait peut-être juste… rester l'un contre l'autre. Non ?

L'hésitation se lut sur le visage de Sasuke. Pendant un bref instant, Naruto crut qu'il allait l'envoyer promener. Au lieu de ça, Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de se nicher contre lui. Comme un réflexe, les bras de Naruto se refermèrent autour du corps de Sasuke. Le silence reprit ses droits.

Les deux garçons plongèrent dans un profond sommeil.

xXxXx

_« Et finalement, le Paradis ne serait pas l'endroit où nous attend l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde ? »_

-Yukumura Aki, vous êtes condamné à une peine de six ans de prison ferme pour coups et blessures volontaires, viol, et harcèlement moral contre la personne de votre ex petit ami, monsieur Uchiha Sasuke ici présent. Cette mesure prend effet dès maintenant.

La juge acheva cette tirade par un bref coup de maillet. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans le tribunal de Tokyo. Sous le regard de Sasuke, les policiers menottèrent Aki et l'emmenèrent avec eux. Direction le centre pénitentiaire de la capitale. Sasuke sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main familière se posa sur son épaule. Naruto lui souriait, serein.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-il simplement.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui rendit son sourire. Sans un mot, les deux garçons quittèrent le bâtiment, la démarche lente et tranquille. Le soleil planait haut dans le ciel et, il fallait bien l'avouer, les températures se montraient assez clémentes pour un mois de février. Mains dans les poches et sourire insolent sur les lèvres, Naruto marchait comme si le trottoir lui appartenait. Le cœur en vrac, Sasuke le suivait, yeux rivés sur son dos. Naruto l'aimait. Sans doute cela avait-il toujours été le cas et sans doute l'avait-il toujours su, au fond. Peut-être aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu l'admettre. La peur de perdre Naruto, la peur de gâcher leur amitié, la peur qu'ils ne s'éloignent un jour… autant de raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ne considérer Naruto que comme un vieil ami.

Son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait plus à le regarder de la même manière. Ses yeux ne le contemplaient plus comme on contemple un simple ami. Non. Désormais, ils étaient traversés par une lueur de désir. Désormais, il voulait appartenir à Naruto et il voulait que Naruto lui appartienne. C'était aussi facile que ça. Depuis leur embrassade furtive, depuis que Sasuke lui avait demandé de lui laisser un peu de temps –autrement dit, trois longs mois- Naruto n'avait plus rien tenté. Pendant plusieurs semaines, les deux amis s'évitèrent, embarrassés, avant de se taquiner à nouveau. Grâce au soutien de Naruto et de sa famille, Sasuke avait trouvé la force de porter plainte contre Aki Yukumura qui, à présent, n'était plus qu'un douloureux souvenir. Aki appartenait au passé. Aujourd'hui, il avait Naruto.

Naruto qui avait toujours là. Naruto qui l'avait toujours aimé de loin. Naruto qui l'avait toujours protégé. Naruto qui avait souffert aussi, par sa faute. Naruto qui avait toléré l'intolérable. Naruto, son ami, son confident, son amour aussi. Naruto qui désormais représentait son tout.

-Hey… Naruto teme…

Le concerné s'arrêta net et se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke. Devant le sourire malicieux scotché sur ses lèvres, Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Qu…

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur les siennes avec un mélange de douceur et de passion, comme si un désir longtemps réfréné se concrétisait enfin. Naruto fut surpris mais répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Pendant des minutes, ils restèrent là, enlacés au milieu de la chaussée, à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis Sasuke mis fin à leur échange et ancra son regard brillant dans celui de Naruto.

-Naruto… tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein ?

-Jusqu'à la mort, si tu me supportes jusque-là, répondit le blondinet.

Un sourire illumina le visage du ténébreux.

Un sourire comme il n'en avait plus dévoilé depuis des années.

Sans crier gare, il attrapa Naruto par la main.

-Très bien, décréta-t-il. Alors allons-y.

-Hein ? On va où ?

- Vivre notre histoire.

* * *

**Ohayo, mina-san !**

**Me revoilà avec un petit OS NaruSasu qui, j'espère, vous aura plu. Le thème abordé est celui de la violence conjugale (naaan sérieux ?). Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce sujet parce que je trouve que la violence conjugale au sein des couples homos n'est pas suffisamment dévoilée. Cela peut peut-être paraître étrange qu'un homme soit victimisé par un autre homme ou qu'une femme soit victimisée par une autre femme mais la violence conjugale n'est pas une question de sexe, c'est une question de domination. Je pense que c'est un OS un peu dur. Au cours de mon stage (je suis en avant dernière année de psychologie) dans un service d'aide aux victimes et aux détenus, j'ai rencontré plusieurs femmes qui vivaient une situation similaire. Je sais à quel point il est difficile pour ces victimes de porter plainte. ****Bon, évidemment, parfois la violence conjugale ne prend pas de telles proportions mais cela arrive quelques fois, malheureusement. **

**Pourquoi ai-je inventé le personnage d'Aki ? Simplement parce que je ne voulais pas donner ce à un personnage du manga. Cela est étrange de voir Sasuke dans le rôle de celui qui se fait battre mais je pense que si j'avais placé Naruto dans ce rôle, cela aurait été tout autant étrange. Cette histoire n'a pas été facile à écrire et je la trouve plutôt mal écrite en fait. Cela dit, je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes écrits, je les trouve toujours pourris x) j'ai tout de même fait de mon mieux en cette sombre période où l'inspiration a tendance à m'abandonner lâchement. Cela dit, je promets de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois !**

**J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié cet OS, merci de l'avoir lu.**

**Bisous !**


End file.
